everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Florian Red
Grandiflorian Red, better known by his nickname, Florian, is a 2017 introduced character descended from Rose Red, the secondary heroine of Snow White and Rose Red as collected by The Brothers Grimm. A royal with an uncanny knack for the meta and a particular fascination with Authors, Florian merely seeks to escape the numerous (and oftentimes ridiculous) fatal injuries bequeathed upon him in certain fanfictions through his actually happy canon fate. In most of his appearances, he is functionally identical to a Star Trek Redshirt. (He is, as they might say, a Lord of the 'Shirts. A "shirtlord," if you will.) This page contains strong language and multiple mentions of fictional homicide. Please peruse at your own discretion. Character Personality It's not like Florian is a tsundere, or anything... except he totally is. Though he seems generally callous, he is in fact only paranoid due to the ever-looming threat of yet another Alpha fic in which he is either killed off, destined to be killed off, or dead to begin with. Though he is afforded unique insight into the plot of whichever tale he happens to partake in, oftentimes this is to his detriment instead of his benefit-- his genre-savvy makes him perpetually uneasy, particularly when sighting things that would never pass child-friendly scrutiny in the average, everyday canon universe. Though he very rarely shows it, given the brevity of his usual appearances, Florian is incredibly setting-aware and consciously meta. Though he cannot explicitly hear the Narrators the way Maddie Hatter can, Florian has something of an odd sixth sense about whether or not he is presently under Author control, as well as what genre of story he's in. He may not always have this conjecture completely correct, as his meta awareness often mingles with his paranoia-- and he has met his demise more than once underestimating a murder mystery as "just worrying too much." Despite the fuss he tends to put up about being "kept waiting," Florian is actually a very patient person and extremely generous with his time. When not placed in a fanfiction where he is doomed to die, cursed with some spell to make him OOC, or busy being murdered, Florian can be quite sweet. Not that he would ever really show it, but he enjoys helping his friends and giving out little gifts. Though sometimes this manifests itself as "nagging," Florian is determined to make sure that his friends at least give an effort into taking care of themselves. He is not above bringing them boxed lunches if it means they'll remember to eat, or carrying around hand sanitizer and handkerchiefs. He can get a bit irritating in doing so, but his intentions are good at heart. Hobbies and Interests Florian can be occasionally seen taking care of the unicorns in their stables, studying for debate class, or bleeding out in the middle of a hallway and making a huge mess that his murderer will likely have to clean up later. His hobbies include dying, looking at memes, and playing video-games, particularly dating simulators. Appearance Despite not being particularly memorable, and in fact, fairly generic-looking in the general lineup of Ever After High, Florian is considered generally, vaguely attractive. He is a fairly average 5'8" and always very clean looking. Unless he is dead, in which case he is usually covered with blood. Fairy tale – Snow White and Rose Red How the Story Goes Main Article: Snow White and Rose Red '' How does Florian come into it? After Snow White and Rose Red freed the bear from the dwarf's curse and he became a prince, he chose Snow White for his bride between the two sisters-- leaving Rose Red, Florian's mother, to marry a complete and utter stranger. Her heart torn by this betrayal-- scripted though it might have been-- Rose Red still performed her fairytale duty and married the brother of the prince she truly loved. She made the best of it what she could, and fulfilled the duties set out for her by fairytale rules, including the creation of an heir: Grandiflorian Red. Relationships Family Loyal to her story, Rose Red produced Florian from her loveless marriage, and promptly turned him over to the best nursemaids a woman of her station could hire. She never ''quite learned to love her son, unable to see him for who he truly was-- only able to view him for whose child he was not. However, she performed the largesse of her matriarchal duties with pride in her devotion to obligation, if not with love. Her husband, the prince's brother, always remained oblivious to Rose Red's melancholy and doted on Florian with silly, superficial, and often useless gifts. He was never particularly good at reading the mood, but Florian supposes that it's the thought that counts. Though his aunt Snow White happens to share the same name as the Queen of All Realms and Apple White's mother, they are, in fact, two completely different people. Florian is only very, very distantly related to the Most Royal Family of Ever After, removed by at least thirty generations. Romance Florian Red is completely aware that, though he is Storybook Destined for the sibling of a prince or princess who gets turned into a bear, his very literal existence is for the love of Celadon West, whose dry wit and sharp cheek stole Florian's heart in mere moments. I-it's not like it's a crush, or anything... He knows that he is being purposefully used as literary juxtaposition for West's other love interest(s), a purposefully generic love interest. He knows shall perish before the tale is through-- sometimes before West even speaks five words to him. It's a sort of bittersweet feeling... for when West makes his appearance, the Authors' eyes are upon them and Florian knows that death is not far on the horizon. Dying has never ceased to be unpleasant, but sometimes, if the tale is for West's sake... maybe Florian doesn't mind it as much as usual. (He'd better be grateful.) Enemies WIP but you can bet the farm he has at least one Outfits Florian's style is largely composed of sweater-vests, jackets, and entirely too-grandiose bowties. He has a particularly shiny pair of red rainboots for when it is wet out, and has a tendency to wear shoes or socks that are at least knee-high. As his name implies, he only wears clothes that are some variation of red. He has a completely monochromatic color palette. Trivia *As the tutorial rival in a certain CYOA game, Florian Red was designed as an homage to Osana Najimi, the tutorial rival of Yandere Simulator. *Florian's full first name, "Grandiflorian," is from the Grandiflora rose. **His name is also a reference to the "Dorian Gray" novel, because Oscar Wilde is spectacular *His ability of regeneration is inspired by a certain all-red superhero. If Florian were to ever take up fighting crime, he would be called "Redpool." *Trying to make "Florian Red is Florian Dead" a meme Quotes Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red